1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headrest structure and a headrest device provided with the headrest structure.
2. Related Art
A headrest device is known in which an elongated hole is formed to a lower face of a headrest, a stay is inserted through the elongated hole, and the headrest is attached so as to be capable of rotating in a seat front-rear direction. In this kind of the headrest device, a closing plate covering the elongated hole is provided at the inside of the headrest, and by changing an angle of the closing plate interlockingly with the rotating of the headrest, a headrest device is provided that constantly closes off the elongated hole of the headrest (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-167379).
A headrest device described in JP-A No. 2007-167379 is capable of suppressing intrusion of foreign objects inside a headrest. However, the structure is complex, result in much effort being required for assembly.